Team 8: Hinata's Birthday
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Hinata's birthday is here and she gets to invite her friends. The party is sure to be filled with... lively moments!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Takes place when they are all genin.**

**Sometime after the chunnin exam arc.**

* * *

Hinata was happy.

Very happy.

Tomorrow was her birthday, and she was quite excited.

This year she had finally gotten the courage to ask the Hyuuga elders and her father for the only thing she wanted for her birthday. For her friends to come to her birthday celebration. When she asked she had stuttered for the most part, but she did it.

The Hyuuga elders didn't like the idea, of course. No one but the Hyuuga were allowed to come to the celebration - anyone else coming would be unacceptable. But, one Hyuuga elder didn't really mind the idea. He said it was, after all, the only thing she wanted for her birthday; and should anything happen, it would all be entirely her responsibility to deal with the consequences. Her father had agreed.

Now, she was so happy that her friends could come to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. Kiba and Shino were coming! N-naruto too...

Every now and again, she would feel the eyes of one of the many angry Hyuuga elder burning holes in her head as she walked by. And every time she felt it, she had to resist the urge to cower. But, it would all be worth it - seeing her friends and celebrating would definitely make her feel great.

And that was all she really needed.

* * *

Kiba was mad. No, _pissed._

Why was he mad? Oh, thanks for asking.

He, Kiba Inuzuka. Was wearing a _yukata_. A freakin' yukata!

He looked like a complete dork!

Slowly, he took a deep breath.

It's for your friend, Kiba. Get it together.

Today was Hinata's birthday; and Kiba was asked to wear formal clothes. He didn't understand why - I mean if he showed up in his normal clothes it would be fine. He was formally invited by invitation - so they couldn't say he was crashing.

He hated wearing formal clothes. Of course, he never really looked _that _formal. What with his tousled hair and Akamaru on his head. But still!

Earlier when he showed his mom how he looked, she bursted out laughing, almost dropping to the ground.

Yeah, that made him feel _much _better.

God, he looked like such a loser - he wanted to take this yukata and rip it apart. He would probably bury it, too. Just in case.

Kiba scowled into the mirror.

He was just going to have to wear the damn thing. Even if he hated it.

Oh, by god, how he hated it.

* * *

Shino was ready. He was ready for Hinata's birthday party.

This would be the first time he would enter the Hyuuga clan compound. It was promising to be quit and experience.

A little while ago, he met up with Kiba. Who was incoherently muttering to himself. Something about damn yukatas and self-esteem-lowering mothers.

As of now, they walked towards the Hyuuga compound - invitations in their hands.

"Bug boy," Kiba said.

Shino frowned - his face now visible, due to him wearing a dark grey yukata instead of his usual coat.

"Do not call me that."

How many times had he asked him not to call him that?

He was beginning to think he had to drill it into the Inuzuka boy's head. Or, he could always duct tape Kiba's mouth shut. But, he would save that for extreme measures only.

"Tch, whatever," Kiba said, rolling his eyes. "What did you get for Hinata?"

"You'll know when Hinata opens her present," Shino said.

Kiba rolled his eyes again.

They walked up to the front of the Hyuuga compound gates.

"Alright!" Kiba said, grinning. "We're finally here."

As they entered the compound, Shino caught sight of some of their friends.

There they were. Team 10, Sakura, Naruto, and Team Guy. Kurenai Sensei and Guy Sensei were there, too.

"Well, well. You all came," Kiba said, smirking.

Naruto ran up in front of them, his bright orange and yellow yukata swaying.

"Hahaha. You look like a doofus, Kiba!" He said, laughing and pointing at Kiba.

Kiba looked at him, snickering behind his hand.

"Really? _I _look like a doofus?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Naruto scowled.

"You wanna fight, Dog breath?!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

"Yeah! I'll beat you anytime, anywhere, Moron!" Kiba replied, baring his teeth.

Shino inwardly sighed.

Idiots. They're both idiots.

"Naruto! Jeez, we're here for Hinata's birthday!" Sakura said, eyes narrowing.

"What a drag," Shikamaru drawled. "I had to wear a yukata. It's so itchy, too."

"Ugh, Shikamaru you think everything's a "drag." Just behave," Ino said, putting her hands on her hips.

Shino adjusted his glasses and sighed.

This was certainly a... lively way to begin the party.

* * *

Hinata was nervous.

She knew it was silly - since she had to do very little.

All she had to do was bow and smile. But, she had to do it in front of the whole entire clan. Not to mention her friends.

She exhaled a nervous breath.

Everyone would be watching. It completely unnerved her.

It was almost time. Most of the guests would have gathered in the large square in the middle of the compound, where the celebration would be held.

She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair.

Remember to smile.

Here we go.

* * *

Hyuuga clan members were littered throughout the square. All were awaiting the clan heiress - the birthday girl.

The square was decorated simply. Lanterns were hung from the trees and picnic tables were lined along the square, leaving the center open so guests could move freely. Food was being served at two small carts; the delicious aroma wafting into the guest's noses. There was nothing else. No flashy party decorations or huge stacks of presents anywhere. It seemed the Hyuuga clan heiress liked simple things.

In the the front of the square, a gong was struck. Indicating the arrival of the birthday girl.

All the guests turned their attention to the top of the square.

The Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga, stepped foward. His face set in a stoic expression.

They all bowed.

"I would like to thank you all; for coming to my eldest daughter's thirteenth birthday celebration," Hiashi said. "She is very grateful herself, and wishes you a wonderful evening."

Then she stepped forward. A serene smile was on her face as she bowed

Her hair was smoothed and the strands of hair framing her face were clipped back by pins. Gone was the village headband from her neck - instead there was a small necklace with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the pendant. She wore a pure white kimono and obi, tiny lilac flowers adorned on the edges of the sleeves. Her face was tinted pink as her lavender eyes looked out to the crowd.

Lady Hinata Hyuuga

* * *

Hinata blushed.

She was nervous before; but that didn't compare to how nervous she was now. Everyone was watching.

She had smiled. She had bowed. But, she really didn't know how to react to the staring.

She really wasn't used to this kind of attention.

The Hyuuga elders always insisted that on her birthday she had a big party. As the Hyuuga heiress, they said, you have to have the image of elegance and nobility. They always invited all the people in the clan. Hinata never wanted that - but they wouldn't call off the parties. Over the years she had gotten them to put up non-extavagant decorations and nothing showy. But, all she ever wanted was a small gathering of her friends. Hinata liked simple things, not extravagant things.

She also would prefer avoiding situations like this.

Then she caught sight of them.

In the crowd were her friends and her sensei. All of them were dressed in formal wear and most of the boys looked uncomfortable in their clothing.

She inwardly grinned.

Hinata stepped aside and as the gong sounded again, beginning the party - she walked toward her friends.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! You look amazing," Ino said, smiling and gushing over Hinata's clothes.

"O-h thank you, b-but, really, _you_ g-girls look amazing," Hinata said, twiddling her fingers.

It was true. Hinata looked at them. Ino in her light powder-blue kimono and Sakura in her dark pink kimono. They were so beautiful - more beautiful than her, she was sure.

Kurenai Sensei was also dressed in a fine garment. She looked absolutely stunning in her rose-red kimono with black trim, her hair tied in a loose bun.

"I don't know, Hinata. You look pretty breathtaking yourself," Kurenai said, grinning at her student.

"Yeah, you look extremely pretty!" Sakura said, grinning widely.

Hinata flushed.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, with his signature grin.

Hinata smiled on the inside at the knucklehead ninja. No one should be able to pull off a bright yellow and orange yukata - but, somehow Naruto did. He looked really good in it too...

"Happy birthday!"

"O-oh, thank you," she said, blushing.

"Hey, Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"Hi, Sh-shikamaru-san," she said.

"Oi, Hinata, do you know where I could get some food?" Choji asked.

Hinata pointed him in the direction of the food carts and he took off running.

"What a drag, I guess I better go follow him," Shikamaru said, walking after his friend.

"Hinata!" Lee said, flashing her a grin. "Please let me have the honor of having the first dance with the birthday girl!"

"U-um, sure L-lee-san," Hinata said. "U-um, do you want to go out now o-"

Hinata was cut off when Lee took her by the hand and ran to the dance floor.

* * *

Kiba grinned.

His friend was currently on the dance floor with Lee - doing a very energetic dance. It was a traditional dance, but still. Lee made it look so... athletic.

Kiba found it freakin' hilarious.

He looked around at his friends.

Right now Sakura and Ino were bickering about something while Shikamaru was rolling his eyes at them. Neji and Tenten were talking to Guy Sensei and Kurenai Sensei about battle tactics. And Naruto and Choji were having a ramen eating contest.

With their eyes closed. And using only one chopstick.

Seriously, those two were morons.

But, none the less, Kiba smiled at all of them. This felt great. It felt right.

* * *

Hinata was out of breath by the time they were finished.

Lee could really dance.

They walked over to their friends and sat down.

"Alright!" Lee said. "Hinata! Please allow me to have the honor of giving you your first present, as well!"

"Oh, L-lee-san thank y-you but you didn't h-have to-"

She was cut off by Lee shoving an envelope in her hands.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said.

She slowly opened the envelope and took out the card that was inside.

It read:

**Coupon**

**Good for 1 free **_**TRAINING SESSION** _**with Rock Lee**

Hinata's lips turned up into a smile.

Lee was so nice. He wanted to train her! He decorated the coupon so nicely, too.

The words 'training session' were written in bright green ink with green flowers surrounding them. Definitely Lee.

"Th-thank you so much L-lee-san," Hinata said smiling.

Lee gave her the thumbs up.

"Lee! I'm am so proud of you my student!" Guy Sensei yelled

"Guy Sensei! You have taught me everything I know! I got this idea from you!" Lee yelled, back.

"Lee my youthful pupil!"

"Guy Sensei my Youthful master!"

Tenten shook her head, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Neji muttered, "Idiots."

After Lee's gift everyone else gave her their gifts.

Tenten had given her a new set of kunai and shuriken, and Neji gave her tactic book.

Sakura had given her a deep red lipstick (she blushed when she saw it - the color was just so-so... red.) Naruto gave her a card with a picture of a kitty, eating ramen.

Hinata thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

From her friends from Team 10, Shikamaru gave her a book about different justu, Choji gave her a coupon for korean BBQ, and Ino gave her a tiny, glass, flower, figurine in the shape of a lavender bud.

Hinata smiled when she saw Ino's gift and briefly wondered if she made it.

Kurenai and Guy Sensei had gotten her different healing salves and battle equipment.

That could be really useful.

"Hinata," Shino said.

"Yes, Shino-kun?"

"I'm afraid I left my present at my house," he said. "I'm sorry, but do you think me, you, and Kiba could go get it?"

"Hey, why do I have to go with you to get your lame pre-"

Shino glared at him.

"Fine. I'll come with and give Hinata my present when you give her yours," Kiba said, scowling.

With that, the three headed out.

* * *

Hinata wondered what Shino's present would be.

He had gone inside his house to get it. While he was in there, Kiba had given her a small doggie plushie with a light purple collar.

"I love i-it K-kiba-kun," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it," Kiba said, grinning.

"Alright," Shino said, emerging from his house. "I've got it."

"Great!" Kiba said.

"Now then, Kiba put take this and put it on," Shino said, shoving a small box in Kiba's hands.

"What? You weren't supposed to give me a present, dumb a-"

"Just shut up and put it on," Shino said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

He then held out something to Hinata.

Hinata looked down at his hands. He was holding a small blue box.

She took it in her hands and opened it. Inside was a necklace. The cord wad made out of dark, black leather, with a single buckle at the back.

Turning it in her hands she looked at the front.

There in the front on the leather pendent, were letters made out of metal:

Team 8

"Huh. Guess your present isn't lame after all," Kiba said.

He held out something on his neck. He had on an almost identical necklace, except his was made out of light brown leather.

Shino reveal the same necklace from his neck, but his a dark grey leather.

"We're a team. We're friends. I just thought this would symbolize it," he said, smiling slightly.

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

The happy smile on her face and little pools of tears in her eyes proved how she was feeling.

She was happier than she had felt on any of her other birthdays. She had a team. She had her best friends.

She really didn't need anything else.

This was the best birthday ever.

**The End**


End file.
